


Advent 1978

by inamac



Category: Ace of Wands
Genre: Advent, Drabble, Gen, Magic, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarot and friends explore new technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent 1978

Advent 1978

"Lasers," snorted Sam. "They're just a fad."

Lulli nodded. "You have to admit Tarot, they're not very impressive."

They had been shopping in Oxford Street that morning and the pale green spears of light flashing over the heads of the shoppers had been a disappointment.

Tarot tapped the box which he had set down on the table. The sides vanished, revealing a transparent cube in which a faintly glowing green rabbit emerged from an emerald top hat. "They have possibilities," he said, setting the hologram revolving with a gesture. "And who knows, one day they may revolutionise the entertainment industry."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who remembers the 'solution looking for a problem' status of laser technology in the 70s will also remember the frankly pointless attempt to use them in lieu of fairy lights along Oxford Street in 1978. 
> 
> They may even have seen the ICA exhibition of laser holograms which predicted that they would be used in future for making film sets 'out of nothing' - a prediction fulfilled by CGI in a rather less satisfactory manner. 
> 
> I am nevertheless grateful that they finally found a use for the tech - I could never have played the DVD of (what little is left of) Ace of Wands without one.


End file.
